What's Christmas?
by phz
Summary: Roxas found a christmas book but was unble to read the content... he turned to Axel for help with what is christmas, well Axel personally show him what it is. [akuroku][shounenai]


Hi everyone... im back with a one-shot, this will be my last for this year hope you enjoy it and i wish you guys a jolly merry chritsmas.

Disclamer : im tire and sick -cough-... i dun own anything related to the game except some doujin -giggles-...

* * *

The library that was built in the castle that never was had tons of books, which each and every one of them wish to be in contact with a pair of mischievous hands or simply just being read through or flip through. Today might be a lucky day for those ancient books, the dusty door to the library was opened by a young Nobody, who waltzed into that quiet room curiously. 

The uncertain Nobody wandered around the castle as his feet takes him and stumbled upon the old wooden door to another part of the castle that he never knew. The smell of green earth and wood hit him hard on the nose as he pushed open the thick door wide enough for him to past through.

He was shocked and at the same time amazed by the numbers of books in this single room. He never thought that his boredom would take him to this part of the mysterious castle as his exploration continues.

Every single book was differed by their types of genes or alphabetically arranged. From children's books to sci-fi fiction, which the blond Nobody doesn't understand why they even have it here. It would be a pain to arrange all these books again if they are scattered anywhere. Maybe it was Zexion who arranged all these books, saw him walked into this library once or twice and never return till late nights. His guess was confirmed when he remembered that Zexion would always had a book with him whenever he went.

Yes... the key of destiny remembered the first time he spoken with the quiet cloaked schemer. The newest member asked his elder what he was reading as he pointed at the book which was held in between the arm and the slim lithe body. In the end, they spent almost an hour together in the main room as he explained the book to the younger Nobody, how to self defend when you don't have a weapon. A small but firm friendship was born silently as time flied.

Another isle of cupboard or book shelves being look through. Each and every one of the book looked the same to the younger Nobody. Until he spotted one particular book which was green and eye catching from all the others. He stopped his track and search around the area for a ladder so that he could reach that tempting green book. There was no other way to reach the book, unless he called for somebody to help him get it… but it was too troublesome and time consuming.

That's when he decided to climb his way up onto the shelf and get the flashy book. He reached his book when he was about five feet high from the ground. The key of destiny was delighted that he finally gets to see what that book is. The grabbed the edge of the book and pulled it out slowly so that it won't make the other books being pull out too. He only get to see the title of the book when-

---

"Roxas… are you here?" a red spiky hair peeking in and out of every shelf he could find in the library searching for the blond nobody. He had searched all over the castle for the blond and this was the only place he hadn't searched. He was losing hope as he walked from another shelf to another one, until the last time.

"ROXAS!" the older nobody kinda screamed happily when he saw Roxas on one of the shelf.

At the same time his scream had startled Roxas from getting the book he wanted, he felt the shelf moved as his feet slipped on one of the edges of the cupboard. His eyes watched the book getting farther and farther as gravity started to do his job by pulling him down and down to the ground. Roxas wondered how would a broken bone felt like, he time flow seem to be slowing down along with his fall. "Was that Axel just now?" he mumbled to himself awaiting his painful impact with the floor.

Axel expression turned from glad to horrid. Finally being able to find his friend and seeing him slipped and fall to the ground. The redhead snapped out of his state and dashed to his fallen angel. Running as fast as he could from where he was to catch the falling boy.

Roxas was puzzled when his back felt a little warm, he didn't know that the floor was warm and the warmth was pressing him to another one's chest ... curious two sky blue eyes finally came out from their hiding place as he blinked. Axel was holding him, one hand on his waist, his arm supporting his back from falling while his other was on his back thigh.

After a few realization, Roxas finally figure it out that Axel saved him from the fall and he was being hugged tightly now. Those thin but strong long arms were shaking a little bit, as if he was frighten. Roxas returned the hug by wrapping his own pair of arm around the redhead's neck. Trying to tell him that it's alright now…

Axel finally lifted his head and glazed longingly at the smaller teen, giving him a small smile as he was glad once he knew that Roxas was safe in his arms.

"Axel… thank you for saving me back there…" Roxas shyly thanked his savior and by the time he finished, more questions came to his mind. "Err… how do you know that I'm here?"

"I was searching the castle all over for you-" the fire-user paused his sentence as he stared sternly at the nobody in his arms. "Roxy… could you not do that again? You nearly gave me a heart attack." He stopped again rethinking what he just said and grinned, "Not that I have a heart. Got it memorize?"

Roxas wanted to laugh together with Axel too but dismissed that thought when his voice was clearly full of fear and worry. Axel may looked like he was joking around but Roxas knew him better than anyone so he could see through that laughing face. "I am sorry Axel…" the blond hair boy apologized to him with guilt.

"Common, let go to the main room, dinner going to be ready soon." Axel stood up and he still had Roxas in his arm bridal style surprisingly.

After the fall he had just now… he wasn't feeling good being carry by the other now. "Axel… could you put me down at least…?" whining a bit as he was clutching to the elder's leather coat securely not letting it go anytime soon as he was afraid that he might fall again.

"Nope, I'm not letting you go after what happened." He continued his way to the main room while using his thumb to stroke the younger's arm lightly to loosen him up. "What were you doing back there Roxas?" since their walk to the main room was quiet, Axel chose to ask the blond.

"I was exploring the castle and I found the library… and there was a book that really catches my eyes… I wanna have a look at it but there weren't any ladder nearby so I just decide to climb." He ended his reason with a cute pout from Axel's point of view. "I only gotten to see the title of the book and your scream startled me and…" he flinched when he thought back the incident at the library.

"So… what was the name to that book hmm?" Axel quickly changed topic as he sensed Roxas' body tensed.

"I think it was 'The Christmas Days'…" the word Christmas seem to echo inside Roxas' mind, what does that mean the blond boy asked himself. But unable to find the answer he turned to the one carrying him. "Hey Axel, do you know what Christmas is, what does it look like?" Axel looked at the blond as if he had grown a horn out of his head. He wanted to laugh at Roxas for not knowing Christmas but he stopped himself before it's too late.

He knew that the blond had no recognition of his past life as a somebody so he didn't blamed the younger boy for not knowing. "Well… Christmas is like a holiday season where everyone gathers around together giving gift to each other once again." Axel pondered a bit about what's more he could tell Roxas about Christmas. "You know what Roxas, Christmas is just around the corner if I didn't calculate it wrong…"

"Really!? Can we celebrate it with everyone?" the little blond chimed happily hoping that Axel would say 'yes'.

"Hmm, we might wanna ask Xemnas about that, Roxie." Axel let the boy down now because they were at the door to the main room now. He pushed opened the door and make a few hand gesture and to signal Roxas go in first. Almost everyone was in that single room. Zexion was sitting on the couch, reading one of his books. Marluxia was watering the only plant that can be found just beside the couch while humming a song. Larxene and Xigbar were using Demyx with an apple on his head as target practice. You could hear shrinks of help from the Melodious Nocturne. Everyone except Xaldin, Luxord, Vexen, Saix, Lexaeus and Xemnas weren't there at the moment. They presumed that Xaldin was doing the cooking and Luxord was helping him with the dishes. Xemnas and Saix always appear right after they are all set to eat, who knows what they did before dinner. And nobody seems to know where Vexen and Lexaeus went before dinner, maybe at the underground lab doing more experiment?

---

Dinner was served. Everyone was having conversation with each and another merrily. Nope of them are related to mission or Kingdom Hearts. That's the rule they made, no mission related topics are allow during dinner or any Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas may need to bear with No Kingdom Hearts topic every time they had dinner. And now's the perfect chance for Roxas to ask Xemnas about celebrating Christmas, "Em… Xemnas?" Roxas waited for a while to see if the superior was listening to him. Xemnas tilted his head a little to Roxas to let him know that he was listening and tell him to go on. "Can we celebrate Christmas?" the keyblade master timidly requested his permission and started to fidget into his chair.

"Christmas…?" his eyebrow was raised as why the boy would ask for that. "Why would we do that? I'm sure everyone here knows about it and it won't be necessary to celebrate it." His voice ever so stern and hallow. Every single word stunned him like a poisonous dagger stabbing him painfully. Roxas' crestfallen face was shown by the time the leader of the organization turn down his request, he quickly hide it as he turned emotionless and nodded. Just like the first time Roxas was introduced to the organization XIII, totally void of any emotions.

He stood up from his place and began to walk away from the main room to his room. "Thanks f-for the dinner…" stammered a little cheerfully just to let one knows that he's alright. Axel was furious, he knew that cheerfulness was just a façade and he was upset on the inside. The chakram-user glared at Xemnas as soon as Roxas was out of the room. "What is wrong with you?! We all know that Roxas doesn't have any memories of his past life." By now everyone was watching the two of them, waiting for neither of them to speak again. Axel stormed out of the room trying to find his sadden blond while hoping that Xemnas regretted what he just did. The superior sighed mentally, how could he forget that Roxas doesn't have any memory of Sora?

He turned to everyone in front of him; all of them were staring back at him as if waiting for him to say something. A perfect plan to make it up to Roxas was slowly formed by the time he opened his mouth to speak. "Alright everyone… I have mission for you all." Groans could be heard and smirk could be seen on Zexion's lips.

---

Axel knew that if you can't find Roxas in his room, there's only one place you could find him at. The memory skyscraper. His opened palm summoned a dark portal, bringing him to the place where the young nobody was.

Neon lights shining every corner of the memory skyscraper, on top of the tower there sit a blond nobody. Staring into the dark surrounding with a blank face pasted on. His head was resting on his knees, which were being pressed onto his body lightly. The sizzling sound of the activities below didn't bother him at all, seeing all the order's Nobodies were having a great time communicating with each other whether you are the same kind or not. He was a little happy that his Samurai were getting along with the others, but they seem to be a little different today… he wondered why were they acting like this.

The redhead was at the bottom of the tower, where the special nobodies were spending their time. His own nobody bowed down paying their respect when he appeared on the lower ground. While he made his way to the top with another portal, he felt something tugging his sleeve. Before he knew it, it was Roxas' samurais worrying about master's condition pleading him to make their master happy. He smiled at this; they must have sensed Roxas' agony with their bond to their master. Accepted their request with a nod, he will do it even if nobody ask him. It was getting irritated when there was another tugged on his other sleeve, expecting another samurai but this time it was a dancer. Dancing gracefully as if there was music playing in the back.

The note was handed to Axel by the dancing nobody; it bowed down slowly and soon danced its way back to where the nobody came from. After reading the content inside that note, he had a smirk on his face and mumbling to himself. "I knew Xemnas has this kind of side in him." The flurry of the dancing flame was relieved that he finally be able to get to the top of the tower now… after being stopped two times by the nobodies. Sneaking slyly behind Roxas, giving him a surprise by covering his eyes with his hand before asking what the blond was doing. "What are you doing here?"

"…spacing out…" his respond was dull and lifeless. Making Axel worried about him even more. Demyx told him to come back to the castle with Roxas after an hour… what are they going to do by the meantime? "Your nobodies are worried about you, you know?" Axel informed the boy. He hoped that he could get a better respond this time. "Is that so… so that's why they are acting so weird today." The boy laughed a little before he got up from his sitting place to call upon a portal. Axel watched the boy go and knew that he was going to apologize to the samurais.

Axel too went down with the blond, the samurais were somehow overjoyed that they wanted to commit suicide but Roxas did prevent them from killing themselves. All of them scrambled when they see Axel approaching them. "Hey Roxie, wanna go somewhere nice?" the blond he once knew came back alive with a curious look in his set of clear blue eyes. Seeing the blond nodded his head, he discarded his leather coat and tossed it on the floor but the assassin's quick move caught onto them and disappeared. "Wouldn't want the people to get suspicious at us now right, Roxas?" Axel now was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with a shoe print imprinted on it saying 'dun step on me' but the sleeves were folded half way. Accompany the tee was a loss wore out jeans with a few hole.

Roxas mouthed an 'oh', he too began to strips out of the organization coat. A samurai advanced his way proudly to Roxas, bowed his head with arm extended out swiftly. Roxas bumped onto the samurai clumsily causes he didn't see the nobody coming. He gave his coat to the samurai and atoned for forgiveness for bumping into the nobody as he smiled meekly at him.

The fire user was shaking his head while laughing a little. Roxas was the only one who treated the nobody equally unlike the rest of the organization. "Common Roxas." One hand was opening a portal while the other brought forward him to hold on to. The young teen was clad in dark blue tee shirt, a little too big on him but he looks cute in it Axel added in happily. Once that portal was opened and their hand laced together, the taller of the two pulled Roxas into him. Causing the little blond to blush that matches Axel's hair. "Close your eyes and open them when I tell you…" he whispered huskily into the other's eye, sending shiver throughout the body.

---

Immediately after stepping out of the portal, the weather was different from what he had felt. Roxas still had his eyes closed so he was curious at where they are. "Axel… can I open my eye now, please?" Axel chuckled at his whinny voice and said to him.

"No, not yet Rox. Be a good boy and wait a while longer."

Axel guided the pouty lost teen around the alley onto a proper street, where lights were illuminating the town. They stopped in the middle of a park. He informed Roxas that he can opened his eyes now. Once they were exposed to the view in front of him, he was lost for words to describe the beautiful scene. Everything was covered in a thin layer of white snow; from the trees to the house… it was the most amazing thing he had seen. But at the same time the place looked familiar to him… after a few glances and stares, facing Axel with an amaze face. "Axel… is this Twilight Town?" The sun was still up from that once particular bright cloud. He nodded his head in agreement.

The older boy took the smaller one's hand and led him around the town. Christmas carol were sang loudly from the kids around the town. Pretend-Santa was giving out Christmas card to anyone who past by him.

Both of them chose to rest after a long walk from the park to sunset hill, they sat on the snowy ground resting their back on the tree trunk. Axel spotted something that would sure to enlighten his day. "Roxas, do you know that a couple would kiss when there's mistletoe on top of them." The younger one nodded his head as he sucked in more information for Christmas. "But Axel… what does a mistletoe look like?" the said person pointed his finger up to show him. His eyes widen like a sausage and stared at Axel who was now very close to his face. Now that he realized that they were under the mistletoe, Axel tilted the blond to face him as his moved closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas."

He sealed their lips with a tender kiss. Both of their eyes closed naturally as time went on and on. Axel's hands were pulling Roxas nearer to him as now he was sitting in his lap, while small thin hand wrapped their way to the redhead's neck. Their passionate kiss was parted when both of them needed oxygen to breathe. Roxas touch his lips with one finger… having only one thought at that time… _that was my first kiss…_ and started to blush and giggle quietly.

"What's so funny, my little snow angel." Axel said softly while pressing their forehead together. "Nothing… and merry Christmas Axel." The blond sunk lower so that now he was leaning against his lover's warm body. They were just like that, sitting there watching the sun fighting over the thick cloud so that it could shine brightly onto the ground of Twilight Town but to no avail. At the same time, Axel seems to forget something important that was going on but he shrugged it off and enjoyed the closeness with Roxas.

---

Somewhere around the castle that never was, there were whispers around the main room which was dark and abnormal. "Demyx… did you personally told Axel to bring Roxas back?" that whisper was from none other than the superior himself. Saix was shaking his head at what they were all doing. Xemnas and he were hiding behind the couch, while the others tried to hide themselves in other places. As if they were going to have a surprise party. "Well… did you?" his patient was running thin now that he had to wait longer for the two nobodies to come back. There was an awkward silent in that room. Demyx had a feeling that he was in danger now… the superior's anger was building up… but he held it back incase Axel was back. "I will never celebrate this crap ever again!"

* * *

A/N: dun worry, Roxas did get his surprise from the 13th order... i have an important note here... after the new years... i wont be able to get my ass on the net as much as now anymore... so... to those that i have put alerts on their story.. im sorry i cant review for you... if im lucky i might have the time to check it ;;. As for this story.. i promise brokenplushie(your voice is sooo cute... i cant get it out of my mind x3) that i will write it and here it is... it's not beta.. so forgive my grammar mistake or spelling... im rushing this story just before the deadline... which is now for my time. 

I hope you guys had fun with this fic and do me a favor... could you review me as a present to me for christmas? I dun celebrate christmas.. so i dun get any present every year... i dun even know how winter's feel like... ;-;


End file.
